


el único

by Aldy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Ghost Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldy/pseuds/Aldy
Summary: cuando su mejor amigo muere, Jean conoce a un joven extraño al que le gusta merodear en el cementerio. así es como jean cae en una historia horrible y escalofriante. tal vez él también podría enamorarse de este hermoso y enigmatico chico
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Marco Bott, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein





	1. el chico nuevo

Halloween era la peor época del año definitivamente, desde la muerte de Marco todas las fechas especiales parecían tener una connotación negativa. en realidad, pasar el tiempo juntos era la finalidad y los días especiales no eran más que una excusa. Llegar a este razonamiento logro disipar en Jean todas las ansiedades que le producían no poder disfrutar de los eventos. En Halloween usualmente marco decoraba la entrada de la mansión y pasaban la noche burlándose de aquella vez en la que Eren trato de disfrazarse de un titán  
Jean rio por un momento, porque era simplemente patético, quien demonios intenta disfrazare de un titán cuando apenas mide un 1.70, si acaso. A sus 20 años Jean había alcanzado una estatura respetable así que no veía porque Mikasa podría estar más interesada en Eren que en él. Pero Mikasa ya no era un problema, hacia un buen tiempo que no lo era, ya ni siquiera pensaba mucho en ella, aunque fue su primer amor. con el tiempo Jean comprendió que para su buena o su mala suerte no era del todo como los otros.  
Marco habría sido la jugada perfecta, ya lo sabía, su mirada se ensombreció cuando cruzo la esquina. el pueblo era demasiado pequeño y no pasar por la antigua casa de su mejor amigo no era una opción. La hierba crecida, las ventanas empolvadas y su general aspecto descuidado no ayudaban demasiado a alivianar su dolor. Sin embargo, esa tarde cuando caminaba de regreso a casa pudo notar inmediatamente que la entrada estaba despejada y el camión de la mudanza era bastante escandaloso en la calle principal.  
Jean se acercó casi por el impulso inmediato de la rabia, pero se calmó cuando vio la figura de un hombre mayor que cargaba con dificultad las cajas por la escalera de la entrada. al final termino por ofrecerse a ayudar al hombre. Al entrar lo recibió la apariencia ajena de la sala desamoblada –déjalas allí, chico- le decía el hombre mientras señalaba una esquina al final de la escalera. jean suspiro, de ninguna manera podría dejar que ese hombre cargara esas cajas por esa escalera que el bien sabia era bastante largas  
Después de casi veinte minutos subiendo toda clase de objetos por la escalera , jean estaba dispuesto a irse a casa, estaba soltando algunas tablas viejas que suponía eran para una cama cuando la luz que se filtraba por una puerta semi abierta , llamo su atención .trago saliva con nerviosismo y pudo sentir como el aroma aún está impregnado de Marco, tenía la sensación de su colonia presente todo el tiempo pero desde que había entrado a la mansión este se había hecho sumamente fuerte lo cual es extraño pues la casa se ve bastante descuidada, aun así el cuarto de Marco parecía desprender un olor casi visible   
Jean no quiere mirar dentro, sabe que no debería, no es bueno para su salud mental, no debió haber entrado para empezar. Observa el primer piso, el anciano se encuentra afuera, aun escucha como conversa con los hombres de la mudanza. siente la necesidad de mirar, son tan solo unos pasos, el aroma de su amigo le dice que es seguro mirar dentro. cuando Jean era niño, estaba completamente vetado de ir a los cementerios o a los velorios, pues su madre temía que el espíritu del difunto le acompañara a casa, pues los niños son más propensos a ello. Jean lo recuerda justo allí, parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Marco. ya no es un niño y si Marco le acompañara ¿sería tan malo?  
Su respiración empieza a descender, casi inconscientemente quiere separar los olores, quiere saber si es verdad. Algunas personas creen que el espíritu nunca se va inmediatamente, sino que se queda junto a su cuerpo. jean piensa en el espíritu de Marco, piensa en el traje de graduación colgado en el armario, sin querer siente pena, pero no por su amigo sino por su espíritu, frio y solitario, cuidando de un cuerpo que lentamente empieza a podrirse. El pensamiento llega a su mente de manera tan súbita y fuerte, no podrá verlo nunca más, podría al menos ver su habitación una última vez más. mira rápidamente al anciano y se percata que no está cerca sin más da el siguiente paso y abre la puerta de la habitación   
La luz que entra por la ventana hace que retroceda un poco y tarde enfocar, sin duda, no era lo que esperaba, la enorme cama de Marco no está, ni su closet, ni su ropa, ni sus cuadros. La estancia parece haber cambiado hasta en su arquitectura, era como entrar a un universo paralelo, había una cama más pequeña recostada al fondo y una mesita de noche, lo demás eran cajas selladas. Jean dejo que una lagrima recorriera su rostro, no había llorado en más de tres semanas y se había prometido no hacerlo más, pero esto era demasiado, la visión del cuarto de Marco le había sido negada. Se sintió en lo más profundo de su ser como si el espíritu de marco caminara ahora solo por las calles sin un lugar donde reposar, odiaba todas y cada una de las cosas dentro de esa habitación   
Jean trago saliva nuevamente mientras se limpiaba el rostro, aun así, se quedó de pie fuera de la habitación con la puerta completamente abierta, no podía dejar de ver las cosas allí adentro, eran tan irreales que Jean apenas podía imaginar a cualquier persona durmiendo en esa cama. Sus pensamientos habían viajado hasta imaginar a un ser lleno de tentáculos, del todo malvado acurrucándose bajo las cobijas que deberían se las de marcos, imaginó sus tentáculos helados y sus manos se volvieron puños feroces. Las uñas empezaban a clavársele en las palmas, pero el susto de una mano sobre su hombro hizo que saltara de sorpresa y todo su cuerpo volvió a la realidad, jean se dio vuelta para ver al anciano parado junto a el, inmediatamente todos sus músculos se calmaron, por fortuna el viejo no parecía molesto, sino que sonreía con amabilidad   
-es la habitación de mi nieto – le dice y Jean aun imagina a la extraña criatura que vive allí dentro-ya veo- le comenta con amabilidad-¿Dónde está el ahora?- Jean realmente no quiere saberlo, pero sabe que aquel hombre no tiene la culpa de nada, no preguntar por su nieto habría sido decepcionante para el hombre y sería bastante grosero de su parte-ha salido a comprar algo para la cena, el viaje fue muy largo, apenas hemos comido-jean asiente con la cabeza –entiendo, bueno ha sido un placer ayudarle- le dice mientras empieza a bajar las escaleras- el viejo le mira mientras empieza a bajar con el –fuiste muy amable, puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres, a mi nieto le haría bien conocer un amigo, deben tener más o menos la misma edad- jean se imagina la enorme mesa de la cocina que Marco y el evitaban para comer en su habitación en su lugar se imagina sentado junto al hombre mayor y la criatura que alarga sus tentáculos tan grandes son para alcanzar los bocadillos en medio de la mesa   
-muchas gracias –le dice Jean al hombre mientras aun camina hacia la puerta del jardín –pero tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, quizá en otra ocasión – le sonríe con algo nerviosismo y un deje de culpa. no está muy seguro de no aceptar. francamente tiene hambre y sabe que en casa su madre no será tan amable con él. Jean avanza hacia la carretera, a esa hora parece casi un pueblo fantasma, sus compañeros están en medio del receso escolar, probablemente de viaje, si Marco estuviera allí, ellos dos seguramente estarían en el lago como en todas las vacaciones, por supuesto que la familia de Marco podría darse el lujo de una buena vacación aun así Marco siempre prefería quedarse en casa a su lado  
Cruza la avenida y llega al cementerio, tiene que atravesarlo para llegar a casa, Jean prefiere pensar que no es un lugar especial, debe pasar por allí todos los días, ha aprendido a hacerlo de manera mecánica, sus ojos solo miran al frente, como los caballos, de manera inconsciente esconde sus pulgares en los bolsillos, no quiere mirar las hierbas recién cortadas ni las flores que empiezan marchitarse, jean camina a paso rápido , no teme tropezar con nadie, sabe que la única persona que merodea esas calles a la hora del crepúsculo es el nieto de aquel anciano, que pronto buscara refugio en la enorme mansión , dormirá bajo las sabanas que ya no son más las de Marco. No podrían encontrarse, la única tienda se encuentra en dirección opuesta   
Al terminar de cruzar el cementerio Jean ve la calle que da a su casa , no tiene demasiado entusiasmo por legar allí , su madre se ha vuelto distante, no desde la muerte de Marco, sino desde mucho antes , Marco simplemente estaba allí para que no fuera tan evidente, Jean no necesita ninguna especie de psicólogo para entender que la muerte de aquel chico le afecta tanto porque más allá de ser su amigo era su refugio. Marco lo era todo para él. Se siente patético al pensarlo. Pero era la base de cada una de sus experiencias   
Al llegar a casa y abrir la puerta siente los brazos entumecidos y sonríe, es el dolor de haber estado cargando la mudanza de aquel anciano, por lo general las salidas de Jean fuera de su dormitorio se limitaban a caminatas vespertinas para aliviar la carga de sus pensamientos. pero no sentía que tuviera ningún beneficio para nadie. se sentía inútil, y entendía porque su madre ya no mostraba demasiado esmero por cuidarlo.  
Al entrar pudo notar que la sala de estar estaba demasiado oscura, eran ya las siete de la noche y era necesario encender las bombillas, su madre estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, probablemente dormida, si estuviera despierta se habría percatado de estar en la completa oscuridad, Jean suspira y enciende las luces –ya llegué mamá- escucha como ella se mueve al otro lado de la habitación y sube rápidamente las escaleras como quien tiene un propósito.

La oscuridad ha caído sobre el pueblo como una enorme manta negra, en su cuarto apenas brilla escasamente la luz de la luna por la ventana abierta, el viento mueve las cortinas, jean esta tendido boca arriba, son casi las once de la noche, su teléfono deja ver una reproducción de un vídeo que ha dejado de interesarle, mira por la ventana aun recostado . no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo por dormir, desde que dejo la escuela no cree que el tiempo verdaderamente exista   
A esta hora, normalmente estaría tumbado en la cama de Marco, todo el pueblo estaría oscuro, menos su habitación, allí las luces siempre eran bienvenidas, habría música, habría películas, y sobre todo habría mucha comida, la suficiente como para hacer que se sintiera mal por lo menos afortunados. Viene a su mente el recuerdo de sus noches con Marco. su cerebro demasiado cansado deja que el re recuerdo de la nariz de Marco rozando la suya se siente real  
Jean se transporta a aquella noche, no sabe si es especial, se besaron tantas veces que no podría decir que el momento fuera único. Jean no es consiente en ese momento, pero la libertad de aquella penumbra, aquel pueblo durmiente le deja recodar con claridad el toque de los dedos de Marco bajo su pantalón, prontamente sus sus propios dedos, casi puede sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y las sabanas pegajosas bajo su piel   
Sin querer empieza a contar una a una las pecas en el rostro del otro, tan cerca del suyo, su mano ya está bajo su ropa interior, la presión del día entero se esfuma, empieza a sentir como el sentimiento de placer empieza consolidarse, su cerebro despierta, necesita estar más consiente si es que realmente quiere llegar a algo. Jean suspira mientras se acomoda la ropa y su mano más firmemente sobre su miembro. Exhala con demasiada fuera, se siente muy bien, no mejor que el toque de Marco, pero es lo único que tiene ahora   
Marco es como Mikasa, piensa Jean, le parece retorcido, no quiere creer que le gustaba Marco solo porque se parecía a Mikasa, porque ambos tenían el mismo cabello oscuro y fueran sumamente leales a su mejor amigo. Jean piensa un poco en Mikasa también mientras su mano empieza a moverse, pero aun es el tique de Marco el que prevalece. Aun sus sus pecas, aun es su figura tan masculina frente a él. Jean suspira recordando las líneas en la piel que viajaban por el abdomen de Marco y se perdían en la ropa interior.   
La mano de Jean empieza a marcar un ritmo y sus gemidos se ahogan en la almohada. Empieza a recordar como la voz de marco era tan sigilosa durante las noches, quiere estar con él, su aroma se vuelve presente, de repente piensa nuevamente en aquella habitación profanada y su mano empieza a desacelerar, marco se ha ido, ese pensamiento hace que su cuerpo quede como una piedra, Marco ha muerto y ahora él se masturba con su recuerdo, no sabe si hay una regla para eso, pero debe estar sin duda entre las acciones más retorcidas jamás pensadas. Se siente como una basura, la fragancia de su amigo se vuelve más presente, se siente enfermo cuando termina, es un alivio y al mismo tiempo cae sobre él una etiqueta que no quiere que nadie jamás vea   
Estuvo tumbado un rato, no puede volver a hacerlo, no debe seguir manchando su recuerdo, no con ese tipo de pensamientos. Jean siente que el calor del momento se ha desvanecido y el viento helado que entra por la ventana hace que se retuerza en la cama mientras una nueva incomodidad se hace presente. no ha comido nada desde medio día   
Los instintos primitivos son fuertes, busca primero en la cocina, aunque sabe que no hay nada. Debería volver a la cama e intentar dormir, como tantas veces, sin embargo, la fuerza del destino es también poderosa, piensa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no es como si estuviera en una prisión, la hora es solo un proceso mental, la tienda está abierta las veinticuatro horas los siete días a la semana, una pequeña parada en un pueblo no puede darse el lujo cerrar.

El viento es helado Jean sale de la iluminada tienda y pasa por el estacionamiento, hay apenas un camión abasteciéndose de gasolina, trae consigo las cosas necesarias para hacer unos emparedados y también un par de refrescos , a medida que avanza las calles se tornan mas oscuras , algunos postes de luz ni siquiera funcionan correctamente, ambiente de terror , piensa jean , no es más que un pésimo servicio, sigue avanzando, pasa por la mansión y los puños se aprietan fuertemente, se niega a pensar que si saltara un año en el tiempo ya estaría en casa. Casi de manera instintiva mira el nombre en el buzón. “Arlelt” susurra jean mientras trata de caminar más rápido   
Pronto pasa por el cementerio, no esconde sus pulgares en esta ocasión, no intenta contener su respiración, es casi media noche, ha sido sincero consigo mismo, no quiere negar el hecho de que Marco está en realidad muy cerca de él, dirige su mirada al fondo m donde creer recordar que se encuentra la lápida, el cementerio es realmente aburrido, no parece como si en realidad fuera a encontrar un fantasma allí pidiéndole que lo lleve a casa. solo parecen un montón de piedras acumuladas, para que la gente crea que no simplemente han dejado de pensar en aquellos que se fueron   
El terreno es oscuro Jean toma aire profundamente y el aire helado le entra a los pulmones, se siente valiente, a media noche, con un par de refrescos junto al cementerio. Se dispone a seguir su camino, pero algo llama su atención, una pequeña luz hacia el fondo, cerca, muy cerca de marco , alrededor no se ve ninguna clase de guarda es casi demasiado perfecto para no mirar . podría ser Marco llamándolo, no, eso era estúpido, no ha escuchado de fantasmas encendiendo las luces para que su mejor amigo venga a hacerles compañía, si Marco estuviera allí ¿podría sentirlo?  
Da apenas tres pasos pero el pensamiento no desaparece, y si lo está, sería demasiado cruel simplemente seguir caminando, no dormiría pensando en ello, la luz sigue titilando irregular al fondo. Jean niega con la cabeza aprieta la bolsa de las compras con fuerza y en un movimiento rápido, salta la reja que separa la acera de cementerio   
Ha cambiado de opinión, el cementerio asusta, el contacto con la hierba y la tierra húmeda es irregular, esa por lo menos dos centímetros más cerca de la muerte, que duerme bajo sus pies. La acera y la hierba le parecen ahora dos universos diferentes, la reja era el portal, un portal muy débil, pero funcionaba, le había hecho sentir seguro, ahora parado realmente en la tierra su corazón latía violentamente, sentía que muchos ojos le observaban detrás de las lapidas, quizá entonces Marco estaría detrás de la suya   
Camino entonces, su cuerpo se sentía liviano y un poco fuera de sí, había dejado de sentir hambre, no sentía nada más que temor y necesidad, de repente quería mirar, quería leer el nombre en la lápida y quería pensar que era el nombre del buzón y no al contrario, la pequeña luz empezaba a tomar una forma se trataba de una vela, cerca de ella y de rodillas una figura de rodillas. “marco” piensa Jean, lamentando, llorando su propio cuerpo, justo la noche en que el… traga saliva sigue avanzando, no tiene miedo de Marco, quizá un poco pero tiene más deseos de verlo, incluso si eso implica ver su cara de odio y espanto, incluso si Marco tiene un par de cosas poco agradables que decirle sobre cómo no estuvo con él la noche que murió   
Se encuentra ya de pie frente a la lápida, la persona arrodillada justo enfrente escarba la tierra, jean observa el movimiento de su mano y es casi irreal, es marco tratando de desenterrarse, su corazón duele, entonces la luz de la vela brilla con más intensidad, no es marco, jean suspira de alivio, pero entonces, quien es. Jean da un paso más y su sombre inmensa sobre al sujeto que se un brinco y un grito de susto cae de espaldas sobre la hierba   
-quien eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Jean habla más violentamente de lo que en realidad quiere, está más asustado que nervioso pero su instinto protector sale a la luz frente a un extraño escarbando en la tumba de su mejor amigo, jean se mete la mano al bolsillo y enciende la luz de su celular la figura frente a él es ciertamente humana, completamente sólida, luce lastimado por la reciente caída   
-solo estoy visitando a un amigo, lo juro –jean frunce el ceño, esa voz no se parece ninguna que conozca del pueblo, conoce a todos los chicos del pueblo, jean se agacha un poco y sin temor a parecer grosero le alumbra el rostro. Definitivamente es una persona que jamás había visto, no era posible que fuera un amigo de Marco. Ambos chicos se miran por un buen momento antes de decir nada. El chico frente a él, tiene la piel clara, unos rasgos delicados, el cabello rubio casi dorado y sus ojos son de un azul muy electrizante. no es posible, no hay nadie como él por allí, a menos que sea un fantasma   
Jean respira hondamente, parece humano, pero y si todos los fantasmas lucen como humanos – mentiroso no eres amigo de Marco- el chico intenta acomodarse hasta quedar sentado frente a el –Dime quien eres –Jean observa como el rubio recoge un par de bolsas del suelo, parece sucias y las deposita en un pequeño maletín, entonces toda su atención se centra en él   
-pobre alma en pena, lamento que no hayas tenido amigos y tengas que robártelos de alguien mas –jean comenta mientras ve como el Joven se pone de pie, no quedan a la misma altura, puede notar que es mucho más bajo que el, el comentario no pareció agradarle –no soy un fantasma sabes, y eres pésimo, si lo fuera no estaría en paz gracias a ti –Jean se siente un idiota ¿cuánta porquería tendría que tener en la cabeza para realmente creer que se hallaba frente a un alma en pena?  
El rubio sacude sus pantalones mientras Jean aun lo observa –entonces quien eres, no eres del pueblo, seguro, ¿Qué haces aquí? - el otro chico parece pensar por un momento, no parece nervioso- solo necesitaba un poco de tierra, para un proyecto en casa – le comenta con tranquilidad, Jean frunce el ceño ¿de todos los lugares buscas tierra en un cementerio? - le dice con incredulidad y el otro hace una mueca –hay bastante ¿no?  
Jean piensa que es bastante escalofriante, el calor y los nervios se van y ambos empiezan a sentir que la neblina les hiela los huesos .si no es un alma en pena y está cerca de casa, pero no lo conoce, entonces este chico debe ser –eres el nieto del señor Arllelt- le dice Jean, aunque en realidad lo dice para sí mismo, el rubio le mira mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida, jean le sigue el paso – me llamo Armin – dice- parece que mi abuelo ya tiene sus propios amigos. habla con sarcasmo y jean recuerda que estuvieron a punto de cenar juntos, que ya estuvo en su cuarto  
-esta tarde ayude a tu abuelo con una cajas- Armin se detiene por un momento y se da la vuelta para estar frente a el –gracias- le dice con sinceridad- jean puede verlo nuevamente bajo la tenue iluminación de la acerca cerca de ellos. Y diablos, era lindo, perturbador pero lindo, claramente no era la criatura de los tentáculos que había imaginado en su habitación. Tenía una bonita nariz respingada y sus ojos azules eran grandes y ahora transmitían mucha tranquilidad. ambos saltan la reja   
\- ¿y cuál es tu nombre? - la voz tranquilidad de Armin le llena como una gran ola de compañía que hace mucho no sentía – soy Jean Kirshtein, vivo muy cerca de aquí –Armin asiente con la cabeza –bueno jean, sabes si la tienda está abierta. tengo mucha hambre – jean ve al chico, parado frente al cementerio, los pantalones aun sucios de tierra y su mirada inocente, no cree una palabra sobre el proyecto en casa, quizá es una clase de morboso, quizá no debería hablar con él, eso es lo que piensa, sin embargo, lo que sale de su boca es todo lo contrario. La mirada de Armin estaba sobre él, le sonríe con tranquilidad, jean levanta la bolsa que ha estado enganchada en su mano por más de media hora –puedes comer conmigo si quieres, hay suficiente


	2. Sueños lucidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean encuentra un empleo en el que se siente tranquilo , lo cual lo ayuda a sobre llevar una serie de sueños en los cuales se encuentra con Marco . Armin le hace una visita en su lugar de trabajo

El clima era agradable esa tarde, casi irreal, no hacia demasiado calor, ni tampoco hacía mucho frio, el pueblo aún estaba desierto y en parte eso lo ayudaba a respirar con tranquilidad, era como si sus pulmones pudieran respirar todo el aire que sus vecinos estaban dejando libre. Estaba de regreso de una sencilla entrevista de trabajo para ser ayudante en una tienda de zapatos deportivos en el único almacén del lugar, no es que las ventas fueran su profesión, pero el tedio de las tardes encerrado en casa y la falta de dinero lo empujaron a tomar la decisión.   
Su madre no estuvo de acuerdo en un primer momento cuando se lo comento, ella quería que regresara al colegio para graduarse con sus compañeros, Jean había propuesto que podría hacer ambas cosas, aunque por ahora solo trabajaría. Con los días el tema no se había mencionado mas Y jean asumió que su madre estaba de acuerdo, después de todo y aunque nunca habían estado en una situación límite, jean estaba harto de escuchar como su madre de lamentaba al teléfono con sus tíos por la horrible vida que tenía y lo difícil que era sostener a un joven ella sola.  
La entrevista fue sencilla, no le preguntaron más que la disponibilidad del horario, la cual Jean dijo que era completa, aunque si quería regresar para graduarse debió haber dicho que era tan solo medio tiempo. Le aceptaron enseguida porque pronto empezaría la temporada de navidad y a la tienda le venía bien tener un joven apuesto y atlético en la sesión deportiva. dijeron que generaría confianza en los clientes. Jean suspiro, pensó en Marco nuevamente, quizá debió buscar trabajo hace mucho, irse de su casa y quizá entonces no tendría miedo de decir lo que sentía.  
Pero un trabajo como auxiliar en una tienda deportiva no podría funcionar por mucho, menos para vivir con Marco, es decir no podría darle el nivel de vida al que estaba acostumbrado. Después de caminar quince minutos desde la carretera Jean empezó a divisar el conjunto de las cuadras que lo llevaría a casa, el camino empinado le permitía ver la gran mansión que sabía que ahora pertenecía a los Arlelt, una familia conformada por un anciano y un joven de su edad. en una primera impresión Armin que había parecido un chico extraño, pero era casi imperceptible en la vida cotidiana, no había sabido nada de él desde la noche que pasaron en el cementerio.  
Cuando llego a su casa todo estaba en silencio, parecía más frio que el exterior y pensó de manera muy vaga que no iba a extrañar esto en las tardes, hablo con su madre en la cena, solo para darle los detalles de su nuevo trabajo, la mujer parecía un poco contrariada pero no se atrevió a oponerse a que su hijo hiciera un poco de vida social y estuviera en el mundo exterior después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en luto. En la cama antes de quedarse dormido Jean pensó en cómo sería su primer día, le tranquilizaba saber que no había nadie afuera esperándolo, no era como si fuera a desperdiciar su vida en un trabajo poco emocionante, en este momento no sentía que hubiera ninguna vida que pudiera perder.

Jean pensó que con lo del dinero resuelto y la paz interior de ser funcional nuevamente podría dormir de maravilla, sin embargo se sentía bastante intranquilo , por momentos empezaba a soñar con las voces de sus compañeros en clase, pero era aún muy consciente de que estaba en su cuarto , jean siempre había tenido esta especie de sueños lucidos, si el sueño era profundo podía controlarlo un poco, en ese caso podría divertirse, sin embargo en esta ocasión solo lograba despertarse en cuanto se percataba que se hallaba en un sueño.  
El patrón era de quince minutos aproximadamente, dormía quince minutos y despertaba o al menos eso era lo que él creía, estaba empezando a cansarse y le preocupaba que no estuviera listo para levantarse en la mañana, las sabanas de la cama se sentían pegajosas por el calor, jean se revolvió en un último intento por quedarse finalmente dormido, pero termino por levantarse. Se quedó sentado en la cama, la oscuridad en su cuarto no era tan espesa como era usualmente, a través de su ventana podía ver el bosque del que provenían unas extrañas luces, como de linternas, pero, ¿podría distinguir una linterna desde tan lejos?.  
Jean respiro profundamente, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama para mirar más de cerca, al tomar la sabana se dio cuenta de que no era normal, no podía moverla, su mano parecía traslucida, ¿estaba despierto? A veces tenía esa clase de sueños, miro detrás de sí y como se temía pudo verse a sí mismo, dormido en la cama, estaba fuera de su cuerpo, nuevamente, no le pasaba eso desde la muerte de Marco, probablemente porque desde esa época no lograba conciliar un sueño lo suficientemente decente, entonces estaba relajado después de todo.  
Usualmente en ese estado Jean merodeaba la casa, sintiéndose un fantasma, la casa parecía de otro lugar, como mirar una fotografía antigua, caminar era como nadar, el aire se volvía denso. Algunas veces temía encontrarse con algo más, algo que merodeara el camino, pero nunca había sucedido y en parte por eso Jean también creía que eran tan solo sueños, quiso levantarse de la cama nuevamente ahora de manera más consciente sin embargo un peso se sumó a su cama.   
Jean miro de manera despreocupada hacia el borde de su cama, pero su relajación termino allí, justo frente a él pudo ver a Marco, tranquilamente sentado, llevaba puesta la misma camisa azul con la que siempre salía , Jean no pudo hacer o decir nada al instante no podía pensar tan rápidamente, su cerebro necesitaba al menos unos minutos para procesar, sin duda era Marco, sentado al borde de la cama mirando su cuerpo ahora vacío.  
\- ¿Marco? - Jean le llama, pero su voz no parece tener ningún efecto, el ambiente se torna más pesado, puede ver cada una de las pecas de su amigo, se mira a sí mismo, acostado en la cama, la mano de Marco se mueve y acaricia el dorso de su brazo ¿así es cómo es? ¿todas las noches Marco viene a visitarlo? Su corazón se sintió tranquilo por un momento, no era tan malo, desearía poder hablarle, alargo la mano para tocarle, ojalá pudiera sentir eso, Jean creyó que si no podía escucharle, mucho menos podría sentirle, pero la mirada de Marco se volvió hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron, enseguida solo podía ver el techo de su propia habitación, de nuevo sentía todo su cuerpo, acostado en las sabanas húmedas de la cama..

Estar despierto con los leves rayos del sol y respirando apropiadamente el aire frio de la mañana hacia que fuera lentamente consiente de la sensación de incorporeidad que sintió durante su sueño. La parálisis del sueño siempre lo llevaba al desdoblamiento, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que no fue tan fácil distinguir cuál era su realidad. claramente si conservara sus cinco sentidos habría sospechado al instante de ver a Marco que se hallaba en un sueño.  
La intriga y el dolor de cabeza fueron desapareciendo a lo largo del tiempo mientras realizaba sus labores para ir a trabajar. Era bastante irreal imaginarse fuera de su casa haciendo algo más que sintiendo ansiedad, nunca había trabajado antes de una manera oficial, por supuesto que cuando su padre aún estaba a su lado, solía ponerle tareas pesadas relacionadas con las labores de la casa y le pagaba por ello, pero no existía una presión real sobre la calidad de su trabajo lo cual, para ser honestos le preocupaba ligeramente .  
Pero que tan difícil podría ser vender zapatillas, solo debía memorizar las marcas y los precios, a medida que estos pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza, la imagen de Marco sentado en su cama iba desapareciendo. De igual manera apenas tuvo algunos pensamientos tristes en el trayecto de ida al centro comercial y el resto del tiempo se hallaba en la más absoluta concentración para conservar su nuevo trabajo.  
Con los días la carga se volvió más ligera de apoco perdía el miedo de hacer algo mal como vendedor, ciertamente había notado que los clientes tenían una ligera inclinación por acercarse a él para obtener validación a la hora de comprar cualquier elemento deportivo. todo estaba relacionado meramente con la imagen, Jean se alegraba de no haber perdido la forma, aunque su época de atletismo y gimnasio habían pasado al olvidado desde que se había alejado de la escuela.  
Trabajar para la tienda había hecho que dejara de sentirse inútil, en los pocos días que llevaba había logrado establecer una rutina, en las noches aún se sentía desvinculado de su cuerpo, pero no hacia ningún esfuerzo por salir de las sabanas, no hasta que el despertador sonara, con todo y eso se pellizcaba antes de ponerse en pie y se aseguraba de estar en la realidad. La otra cosa es que el uniforme que constaba de una sudadera amplia y una camisa deportiva le hacía lucir relajado y confiado. Todo muy apartado de realidad, pero Jean se alegraba de tener los medios para no tener que verse a sí mismo sino ver al otro, ese sujeto atractivo, atlético de la tienda deportiva del pueblo, sonaba como una buena identidad. Quizá una identidad que aún serviría si Marco estuviera allí.

La segunda semana en su trabajo Jean tuvo una visita especial, una visita que francamente no esperaba y que probablemente sería el detonante de que su mente se trastornara nuevamente. Era martes en la tarde, el día había estado tranquilo, aún faltaban un par de horas para que el sol empezara a ponerse y llegara la hora de cerrar. Jean siempre llegaba a casa pasadas las ocho de la noche porque se tomaba su tiempo caminando y comprando cosas en el almacén. Ahora que disponía de su propio dinero era mucho más sencillo comprar lo que quería y podía darse el gusto de cocinar lo que le gustaba.   
se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, limpiando una estantería cuando el sonido de la campanilla se hizo escuchar, había pocos a asesores a esa hora pues la mayoría trabajaban medio tiempo. Cuando jean se dio la vuelta para atender pudo ver a un joven rubio, bastante más bajito que él y que pudo reconocer rápidamente como Armin, el nieto del señor Arlelt. no había pensado demasiado en las personas con las cuales se encontraría si seguía trabajando allí pero definitivamente tendría que haberlo visto venir.  
\- ¿hola? - la voz de Armin resonó en toda la habitación Jean pudo ver como se adentraba de manera sigilosa en busca de llamar la atención de manera no invasiva o agresiva. Jean pronto abandono su trabajo para acercarse, pensó que Armin era un chico muy amable, podía notarlo en la manera en la cual entraba en el almacén, le pareció que sería un cliente sencillo de tratar.  
Cuando los dos se encontraron de frente Armin hizo un gesto de reconocerlo y le sonrió a lo cual Jean correspondió –Hola Armin, ¿necesitas algo? El chico le miro aún en silencio por unos instantes, seguramente juzgando la situación, tardo un momento en comprender que jean era un trabajador y que sería la persona que lo atendería ese día   
-ah Jean, no sabía que trabajaras aquí-Le menciono mientras Jean asentía con la cabeza de manera tranquila, a lo lejos el dueño del local estaba alistando la caja fuerte para marcharse –eh bueno si, ya lo sabes, entonces cuéntame que necesitas –Armin pone sus ojos en las estanterías, cuando al fin parece encontrar algo camina muy rápido y jean le sigue el paso como es natural.  
-creo que … necesito unas zapatillas como esas – Jean las observa, se encuentran muy arriba, no parecen de su estilo, sin embargo, Jean las baja y se las entrega para que pueda verlas bien. Mientras Armin las mira detenidamente Jean se fija en lo que Armin trae puesto, su veredicto final es que Armin es un chico naturalmente lindo, no parece que preste demasiada atención a su ropa ni que intente llamar la atención. siguiendo su código de vendedor le diría que las zapatillas eran grandiosas, y que se le verían muy bien, francamente no quería ser escuchado por un supervisor al dar una reseña negativa, pero Armin hizo que su parte honesta saliera a relucir - ¿estás seguro?, no se ven muy tú   
Armin arruga un poco la nariz y sonríe mientras mira las zapatillas en su mano – sí. bueno, creo que tienes razón, pero me han dicho que debo usarlas- cuando termina la frase Armin parece un poco desinteresado y Jean entiende no las está comprando por gusto, una vez más debería solo cerrar el trato, pero termina inclinándose más hacia él para poder hablar más bajo-ya veo, ¿para que las necesitas entonces? –Armin se ve un poco extrañado, seguramente también creyó que sería una compra rápida –para la escuela-dice con sencillez  
Jean no tarda demasiado en entender, por eso ha escogido de manera rápida las primeras zapatillas blancas que ha visto. Jean sonríe para si mismo con algo de soberbia, su veredicto era cierto ,a Armin no le interesaba la ropa en absoluto , al punto de comprar las primeros zapatillas que ve solo para irse pronto a casa – ya veo – le dice Jean con una sonrisa - ¿vas a la preparatoria del pueblo? –al mirarlo Armin asiente con la cabeza y Jean toma la zapatilla de su mano para ponerla en su lugar nuevamente-pero no son estas las zapatillas que necesitas , déjame te la enseño.  
Jean le guio hacia otra estantería donde tomo una zapatillas blancas mucho más casuales y sobrias , las tomo entra sus manos y se las entrego –creo que están son las reglamentarias-al escucharlo algo hizo clic en la mirada de Armin, de repente pareció entender todo –sí, eso fue lo que me dijo, reglamentarias , repitió, a lo cual Jean se sorprendió, esas zapatillas eran las reglamentarias en todas las escuelas en varias regiones a la redonda ¿Cómo es que Armin no entendía un concepto tan básico?  
-si ¿sabes lo que reglamentarias significa? - le dice y no puede impedir que un poco de sarcasmo salga con esas palabras, Armin no parece alterarse –claro , lo se , solo que pensé que solo debían ser blancas – explica y Jean niega con la cabeza mientras revisa el número de las zapatillas –no, son estas ¿no usabas uniforme en tu otro colegio?-al instante todo se quedó en silencio Armin no contesto inmediatamente m Jean no pudo descifrar muy bien lo que su expresión significaba –no, no usaba uniforme-le dijo finalmente y jean dejo caer sus hombros- bueno, está bien ¿Qué numero te traigo?

Al ir a la bodega a buscar la talla de Armin, talla treinta y ocho, Jean al fin tuvo un instante para procesar la nueva información, el chico nuevo había empezado a asistir a la escuela, nunca antes había usado un uniforme y era una persona completamente desinteresada de su propia apariencia, un completo desperdicio siendo tan atractivo. Jean se sentía bastante seguro de sí mismo y estaba muy conforme en ese sentido, pero usualmente sentía celos de las cualidades físicas de otros chicos del lugar, no sucedió en esa ocasión, no con Armin, no entendía muy bien porque.   
Cuando regreso a la tienda pudo ver que por la ventana entraba la luz artificial de los faroles del pasillo y no la luz del sol, ya estaba anocheciendo, el lugar se veía muy vació, afuera algunas personas empezaban a abrir las zonas de los restaurantes y los entretenimientos nocturnos. Armin se encontraba sentado en las sillas del probador, cuando vio a Jean pareció alegrarse, se preguntó si se había tardado demasiado.   
-bueno, pruébate estas-le dijo mientras se las entregaba, Armin se había adelantado y se había quitado sus otros zapatos, Jean se sentó a su lado, no pudo evitar observar las medias blancas con puntos azules, se preocupó un poco de que los zapatos fueran demasiado grandes, Armin no crecería mucho más que eso, supuso. En realidad, no entendía porque eso le preocupaba, solo estaba allí para venderlas, cada cliente podría preocuparse por su propio bienestar, quizá solo no quería que se llevara las incorrectas y que fueran reprendido en el colegio para tener que venir y regresarlas.   
Cuando Armin termino de ponérselas, apoyo ambos pies en el suelo y jean observo atentamente como si pudiera ver a través del material –se ven bien- le dice por mera costumbre mientras Armin le sonríe –sí , creo que están bien, aunque me tallan un poco – Jean le mira extrañado , sabía que los zapatos podrían ser demasiado grandes pero jamás imagino que podrían ser muy pequeños para Armin , sin pensárselo muy bien jean toco el material por encima para cerciorarse de que había un espacio para la comodidad.  
Los zapatos parecían estar bien. Armin se había quedado en silencio, al instante Jean fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban, y del contacto, no es como si no tuviera ese tipo de contacto diario, pero algo pareció seriamente incomodo entre los dos, tanto que Jean levanto la vista para buscar alguna mirada de reprobación, pero no encontró nada, excepto por la voz de Armin que pareció hacer un sonido de dolor cuando todo el zapato derecho. Este zapato no tenía le mimo espacio que el otro, con rapidez jean se lo quito, y toco los dedos de los pies para cerciorarse de que no se hubiera hecho daño.   
\- ¿estás bien? - Jean lo miro a los ojos y Armin hizo un gesto de alivio-sí, gracias, creo que algo pasa con ese- le dijo señalando al zapato que había caído a un lado, jean aun tocaba su pie, ambos se sonrojaron y jean lo soltó rápidamente como si aquello lo lastimara también. No entendía porque de repente todo se había vuelto incómodo. Afuera ya no brillaba la luz del sol y Jean no necesitaba ver la cara de su jefe para saber que de mirarlo le haría señas para que terminara rápido. Finalmente, Jean revisó el zapato y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal, saco un poco de relleno que estaba al fondo, era cartón para que los zapatos no perdieran su forma. Armin se había lastimado con el.  
Por su puesto que Jean se sintió muy mal por no haber revisado bien los zapatos antes de entregarlo, usualmente no era necesario ir a buscarlos a la bodega por lo que había olvidado que podrían tener algo, afortunadamente nadie en la tienda pareció darse cuenta y Armin estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado dulce para hacer un escándalo al respecto. Resuelto el inconveniente Armin termino por comprar los zapatos, le dio las gracias a Jean y se fue. casi de inmediato empezaron a apagar las luces del local.  
Cuando Jean salió por la puerta principal vio que Armin aún estaba sentado en una banca dentro del centro comercial. le pareció muy extraño pues ya estaba cerrando todo experto por los restaurantes y los bares, Armin le saludo con el paquete de los zapatos en la mano y jean vio cómo se acercaba a él –hola, otra vez – le dice y se ríe nerviosamente Jean le contesta con un hola, si se había arrepentido de la compra tendrá que esperar hasta mañana – yo , lamento haber venido tan tarde , creo que ya iban a cerrar ¿no?- luce algo apenado y genuinamente avergonzado . jean es la primera persona que había conocido al llegar al pueblo, había sido muy amable con su abuelo y le había ayudado a no comprar los zapatos equivocados, era vergonzoso haberle causado problemas en su trabajo.   
Jean negó con la cabeza- siempre que estés comprando algo mi jefe estará conforme, no importa la hora- Jean sonrió y Armin asintió con la cabeza, entendía, aunque el realmente estaba preocupado por Jean y su horario de salida, no querría hacerle trabajar de mas - ¿ahora vas a casa? – Armin pregunta –tú también deberías- le comenta mientras ambos salen del centro comercial. nuevamente se encuentran en un silencio incomodo, Armin camina a su lado, no demasiado cerca, pero cualquiera diría que caminan juntos, Jean no sabe si está siendo grosero al no entablar conversación, Armin simplemente le sigue.   
¿vas a alguna parte? - Jean habla , simplemente para romper aquel silencio y para entender un poco más la situación –yo, bueno esperaba irme a casa – Jean deja de caminar por un instante y se da la vuelta para mirar al chico tras de él, lo siguiente que quería hacer era una pregunta pero salió como una afirmación, era el resultado de un caos de información y preguntas en su cabeza, Armin también dejo de caminar y lo miro con innegable vergüenza en su rostro –no sabes cómo llegar a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien , creo que al fin logro plantear un poco la relación de jean y Armin, esperaba pronto escribir algo mas enfocado en Armin pero por ahora me viene bien verlo desde la mirada de Jean

**Author's Note:**

> estoy trabajando en este fanfic , espero que tenga al menos diez epidosios


End file.
